The disclosure relates to a production process for a micromechanical component. The disclosure also relates to a micromechanical component.
In the publication “Spezielle Herstellungsverfahren der Mikrosystemtechnik” [Special production processes of microsystems technology] (http://www.leb.eei.uni-erlangen.de/termine/ferienakademie/2008/mikrosysteme/Hoehne_SpezifischeVerfa hren_Vortrag.pdf; page 20), a process for forming perpendicular trenches into an upper side of a monocrystalline silicon wafer with a given (110) surface orientation by means of a crystal-orientation-dependent etching step is presented. The (111) crystal planes act there as etching resist planes.